


Flowers and sign language

by mag1da964



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Coffee Shops, Coffee date, Cute, Deaf Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Learning sign language, M/M, Pining, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag1da964/pseuds/mag1da964
Summary: Grizz works at a garden shop where he one day meets Sam who he directly takes an interest in.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun stood high on the sky, it was warm way too warm to be outside taking care of the flowers. I had been working here for a few years now and I actually really liked my job. It was always nice to help the new costumers and show them which flowers would fit with their type of garden.

Today though was not a good day to work outside. It was scorching hot and I hadn’t had any time to take a break to drink some water. 

The flower I was suppose to tend was a beautiful rose bush. The white roses were my favorite. All of a sudden someone tapped their finger on my shoulder and I turned around with a smile to meet the costumer. 

My eyes widened, the man in front of my eyes had red hair and was smiling with his whole face. He was dressed in a pair of shorts and a white and black striped T-shirt. 

“Yes?” I asked and smiled, but my smile couldn’t even compare to the big smile on his face. He was really cute.

He started to sign with his hands and then pointed at the white roses. I frowned and apparently he saw that because his smile vanished and he looked down on the ground.

“No sorry.” I said waving my hands like an idiot. He looked up and a small giggle escaped his lips when he saw my silly hand waves. He tried again and this time I could hear his voice. His voice was low and he still signed with his hands. 

I felt like such an idiot, the man was deaf. I wanted to burry myself alive, the man was probably pissed at me for being so ignorant. 

“How much, for the white roses?” He said, his hands moving while he spoke. 

“It’s 20 dollars.” I said and smiled. I wanted to make sure he was comfortable with me and not that he went home thinking about how rude the flower shop worker was. He returned the smile and started to walk away with the rose bush in his arms. It didn’t feel right to let him walk away and without thinking about it I rushed after him. Just as he had done I tapped my finger on his shoulder, he turned around. First looking confused and then his face was filled with that smile again. 

“I wanted to apologize for before when I acted so ignorant.” I could feel my cheeks heat up and I felt embarrassed but at the same time I felt relieved that I said sorry to him.

“It’s fine. You were just surprised.” He smiled reassuringly and squeezed my shoulder gently. He turned around again and started to move towards the counter.

I don’t know how long I stood there, I just did. My legs wouldn’t move and my cheeks were still warm and my heart was pounding loudly in my ears. I blamed the heat on my cheeks on the sun. But I knew I wished he would come back. I wanted to see that smile again, I wanted to see him again.

——

When I got home I directly started to browse the internet. I wanted to find some sign language online classes I could take. Even if he would never come back I still wanted to try and learn. I found one and directly I started to practice. 

The days went by and he hadn’t come back yet. During the days I was selling flowers and during the evenings I was learning sign language. I was not brilliant at it but I had learned a few words that would be useful. 

I could even sign “Hi how’re you, my name is Grizz.” At least it felt like some accomplishment.

—-

He didn’t come back until two weeks after our first encounter. When I saw him a silly smile grew onto my lips. Quickly I tried to calm my expression, I didn’t want to freak him out. 

I went up to him and tapped on his shoulder. When he turned around I could see the moment he recognized me. His face turned into a big smile and he said a quick hello. 

This was my chance, my chance tell him my name and show him that I had learned sign language. Before I could start I got a weird feeling, what if he would think it was creepy that I had learned sign language just to be able to talk to him? 

Before I could dwell on it anymore I started to sign what I had practiced. My hands were shaky and the movements of my hands were probably not the best. When I was done I looked at him with hopeful eyes. He didn’t look creeped out which was good, but instead he just looked confused.

“I don’t understand.” He said while signing the words. I felt like sinking through the ground. Had I really been that bad? 

“Was it wrong how I moved my hands?” I asked trying to do the sentence again. He looked at my hands trying to catch what I was trying to say but still he looked just as confused.

“Where did you learn it?” He asked and I felt my cheeks heat up. It would be to embarrassing to admit that I had learned it so I could talk to him. 

“I learned it on the internet, it was called British sign language for beginners.” A small giggle escaped his lips, shocked I looked at him. He didn’t seem to laugh because he thought I was an idiot instead it was a pleasant giggle that made my heart feel funny.

“I don’t use BSL I use ASL. But why did you try to learn sign language? Is it because someone in your family is deaf?” He asked.

I didn’t know what to answer I was still embarrassed that I had spent two weeks learning the wrong sign language. Of course he would be using the American one and not the British one.

He still looked at me waiting for an answer, I cleared my throat and spoke.

“I wanted to be able to talk to you.” It sounded so silly when I said it out loud. But he didn’t look freaked out, instead his cheeks turned dark red and a small smile formed on his lips.

“I can read lips so it’s fine.” He said while signing.

“No, I want to be able to talk to you in your language.” Now his cheeks turned an even darker shade of red and it made me feel kind of satisfied. I wanted to reach out and touch his cheeks, see if they where as hot as they looked. 

“I can teach you if you want, only if you want.” He added hurriedly while his hands were signing so fast I couldn´t make out which movement where for which word. 

“I would love that.” I said and we both smiled. “What’s your name?” I asked and he signed it letter by letter before saying it.

“Sam. And you?” 

“Grizz.” I said and he signed the letters of my name. I tried it and he giggled kindly when I did the z wrong. He took my hand gently and helped me form the letter z. His skin was soft against mine and I wanted to know how the rest of his skin felt. I wanted to know so much more about him and hopefully he would let me.

He bought a strawberry plant and before he left he gave me his number. For the first time in a long time I felt so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz finally texts Sam and asks him to go and drink coffee together.

It had gone three days since I had gotten Sams number and I still hadn’t texted him. It was not like I didn’t want to, on the contrary it was the only thing that had been on my mind since three days ago. But I didn’t know what to text and what if he regretted giving me his number.

I let out a frustrated sigh and groaned loudly. I had been walking back and forth in my small apartment while holding his number. It felt like I was back in middle school and trying to ask a girl out. Check the box yes or no.

What would I do if he didn’t text me back, probably die out of embarrassment. A frustrated sigh escaped my lips again and I sat down on my bed while clutching the piece of paper.

Who cares if he doesn’t text back it’s not like I’m desperate to see his way too adorable face. I groaned and picked up my phone, ready to text him. I don’t care if he doesn’t answer. I tried to tell myself before opening a new message.

“Hi. It’s Grizz, from the flower shop. The idiot who learned BLS. Would you like to meet for coffee tomorrow?” 

I looked at the text, starring it down. Should I send it or not? Before I could dwell on it too much closed my eyes and pressed the send button. Delivered it said and let out a breath of air I didn’t even know I had been holding.

It only went four minutes before I got an reply but for me it felt like a million years.

“I thought it was adorable that you learned the wrong one. I would love to meet for coffee, should we say at two in the cafe near your work place?” 

Shocked I read the text over and over again. He thought I was adorable, my cheeks flushed red and my throat felt dry. I quickly texted him back that that worked for me. Tomorrow, tomorrow I would see him again. A silly smile appeared on my lips.

—-

Of course I had been so nervous that I got there twenty minutes to early. When I arrived he was already there sitting outside with a cup of iced coffee. Did I get the time wrong? Had he been waiting for me a long time?

I panicked slightly and walked over to him waving my hand awkwardly so he would notice me. When he saw me he looked surprised and then a smile appeared on his face.

“Am I late? Didn’t we say 2?” I asked my mouth probably moving too fast because he looked like he struggled to read my lips. I tried again slower this time. He shook his head and kept on smiling.

“Yes I’m just early and apparently you are too.” He pointed at me and then at the chair opposite of him for me to sit down. I did and just a few seconds later a waitress arrived asking for my order. 

I ordered an iced caramel latte with extra caramel in. When she was gone it got quite and I wanted to say something so bad. It was my idea to meet up I needed to say something. Before I could say something Sam beat me to it.

“I didn’t think you would text me.” He didn’t look pissed he just looked happy that I had texted him.

“I’m sorry I was so slow. I just got a bit nervous.” My voice came out small pathetic. Sam just smiled at me and grabbed my hand which was placed on the table.

“I’m glad you texted me.” When I looked up at his face it was as red as a red rose. 

“Beautiful.” I whispered and directly my cheeks heated up. Sam looked at me confused asking what I said, I quickly shook my head waving my hands like an idiot.

“Nothing.” I said making sure he could read my lips. Sam narrowed his eyes skeptically but he let it be. 

“So you want me to teach you ASL.” He said after a few seconds of silence. I nodded wanting to have something to distract myself from.

“Do you have a specific sentence you want to learn?” I thought about the question for a while and then asked him to teach me “My name is...” 

He nodded and showed with his hands how you should do the signs. Confused I looked at his hands, it was so hard. When he had showed me he nodded expectantly at me. I tried to mimic what he had signed but after the first sign I had already forgotten the rest.

Sam giggled friendly and took my hands in his. I froze and directly he let go of my hands muttering a sorry.

“No I’m sorry I was just surprised please show me.” I said moving my hands close to his. He smiled and grabbed my hands again trying to make them make the signs. 

After five minutes of laughter and failure on my part my drink arrived. 

“Here you go.” She smiled and walked off. 

“So try again?” I asked and Sam giggled even more. It was something so sweet about his giggle, it was quite and sounded like it wasn’t used often. But it was so beautiful.

“I really like your voice.” I said without thinking and this time Sam catches what I had said. His cheeks darkened and he looked down at his hands. Fumbling nervously with them. 

“Are you making fun of me?” He asked still looking at his hands. My eyes widened in shook, I hadn’t even thought he would think that was what I meant. I moved my hand over to touch his cheek so he would look up at me. 

“I meant it as a compliment, I think your voice is beautiful.” I could feel my own cheeks heat up and Sam looked like he was about to explode. He tried to say something but he just opened his mouth, closed it, opened it and then closed it again. He looked like an adorable fish. I giggled and stroke his cheek.

“Sorry.” I said and moved my hand from his face. He grabbed it and placed it back on his face a small smile forming on his lips. 

My heart started to race quicker than ever before, Sam was snuggling into my hand, his cheeks red and a small smile on his lips. He dropped my hand and I felt like I was over heating.

“How do you sign kiss me?” I asked without thinking. Sams eyes widened before he smiled and leaned towards me. Our lips met halfway over the table and they where so soft. I was kissing adorable Sam. My mind was shouting and I couldn’t think straight.

When we pulled apart his lips where a bit swollen but he looked so happy. Just as happy as I felt.

“Would you like to go on a really date sometime?” I asked and Sam nodded while signing yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a kudus and a comment if you liked it!!


End file.
